


No porn for the sick

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger gets sick on the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	No porn for the sick

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky Digger always ends up completely distracting me from what I mean to write. Set around the time they were promoting in Spain.

  
Sam sighed softly. This was nice. Not that he thought that Digger being sick was nice, no of course not. It’s just that it seems like to Digger, beds were for two things and two things only. Sleeping and sex. There was of course cuddling but that inevitably always leads to sex. Or sleeping. Sam wasn’t complaining or anything, no he loved everything that they did. It’s just that every now and then he’d like to just lie in bed without it leading to anything. Like now.

They were in Spain promoting their new album. They’d been on the road for a while now, travelling from country to country, city to city and it was taking its toll on Digger who had come down with a cold. It always took a little while for the man to get used to the hectic life style after a break, last time it was his stomach and Sam had been worried sick when Digger had started loosing weight. He liked his Digger healthy and with a proper amount of meat over his bones.

He was determined not to let that happen again. Or anything else for that matter so the minute he noticed his boyfriend was feeling unwell he had immediately insisted they slow down.

So now he found himself in a hotel room, lying in bed with Digger resting between his legs and watching television. He’d been dozing off every now and then throughout the day, making Sam glad he’d made the call and said he needed a day off. Digger had tried to argue, insisting he’d be fine but Sam didn’t have any of it. He practically had to carry Digger to bed but once he flopped down on one he gave up and fell asleep almost instantly. Sam and kissed his feverish forehead and stripped him to his boxers and t-shirt before tucking him under the covers. While he slept the first wave of tiredness away Sam made sure he had everything he needed, tissues, plenty of water, extra hoodies and blankets, he knew how easily Digger got chilly, and he sent the rest of the guys to buy some painkillers, throat pastilles, Digger hated having a sore throat and Sam knew he’d be very uncomfortable and whiny if he couldn’t suckle on them, and of course loads of candy.

Sam knew he’d end up with a hyperactive Digger on sugar and painkiller high in the end but he didn’t care, he just wanted to give him everything that would make him feel better.

“Sam there’s nothing on telly and everything is in Spanish I’m bored I want porn.”

Digger’s sleepy, hoarce, nasal, whiny and more than a little miserable voice brought him back from his thoughts and he could only blink wide eyed at his request.

“What?! No. No way I will not let you watch porn. I can get you a laptop so you can watch something online but you will not watch porn.”

“Whyyyy not? Sammy please I’ll behave I promise I don’t want to watch telly from a laptop I want to watch telly telly but there’s nothing good on pleaseeeeee.”

Sam hadn’t expected the sugar high to start just yet, he’d only had a few bags of candy. He sighed again, this time more heavily and rubbed his face, taking a moment before he turned his attention back to Digger and his cursed puppy dog face.

“No. I’m glad you’re feeling better but I know you. You won’t behave and I hate saying no to you, especially if I have to say no to touching you. But I am willing to try to ask the guys to go get a movie for you, that is my final offer.”

You know how a person always seems ten times more adorable doing anything when they’re sick? Well Digger’s sad pout gets a thousand times more heartbreaking when he’s sick. Sam actually had to look away.

“Come on Rü-Rü please don’t do that…” He cupped Digger’s cheeks and pulled him forward to press a kiss on his forehead, his messy sweaty hair tickling his chin. “You’re still feverish sweetie, you keep falling asleep every half an hours. I know you babe, you get turned on if I so much as touch your hip.” He smirked at him, using all the pet names Digger loved on purpose as he gently brushed away the hair from his forehead. “I worry about you, I really do hate saying no to you Rü-Rü and I know you get bored easily but you’re sick, you need to rest.”

Digger looked down sheepishly and adorably chewed on his lower lip and Sam couldn’t resist leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Can you please settle for a movie? What else would you like, do you want more gummy bears? Or something warm to drink?” Sam murmured softly as he carefully cradled him in his arms, knowing very well he was treating Digger like a child but that is what he was. A huge pouting child.

“Okay…and yes I want more gummy bears they’re easy to chew…and I want diet coke please…” Digger mumbled as he buried his face against the crook of Sam’s neck, feeling all sorts of ridiculous but when Sam only held him closer and kissed his gravity defyingly messy hair he knew Sam didn’t mind.

And he was out the next second.

Sam chuckled when he heard Digger snore softly and he carefully laid the sleeping man back down on the bed before he went to find someone who’d agree to go out again to get what Digger wanted.


End file.
